Young Dracula Season 6 episode 1 The chosen Bloodbinding
by hybridsimon
Summary: Erin and Adze return from the dead and Vlad and Talitha is getting engaged
1. Chapter 1

Vampire High Council

Confidential

Young Dracula Season 6 Episode 1

The Chosen Blood binding

Chapter 1: Forgiveness

Vlad and Talitha are in the city heading towards the slayer clave to see how the peace is coming between the vampires and the slayers and also because one of the slayers Jono is one of Vlad's friends but they've stopped in the middle of the woods before they head to the slayer clave. Vlad and Talitha have been together for a day they've just returned from putting the Blood Seed in the Himalayas

"Tal, I know that you're disappointed that I didn't give the other half of the necklace that you got me for my birthday yesterday instead I gave it to my mom sally" I said nervously.

"Vlad ,I get it there you're family it's bad enough that you had to have their memories to be wiped rather than keeping their memoires or them around in harm's way, you wanted something to remember each other with ." Talitha said understandingly

"Tal, thanks for understanding but I got you a present to make it up to you" Vlad said hopefully

He handed a small box with wrapping paper all over it with a bow.

"We've barely been together a day and you got me a present can't wait what you do for our anniversary" Talitha said shocked. Talitha opened the present and saw a two part necklace which was the same necklace that she had given him for his eighteenth birthday a day ago which he had given to his mother earlier that day.

"Where did you get it because I've been everywhere you've been today and it's so wonderful it's even more amazing then the one I got you" Tal said with awe.

"This part is for you (Vlad takes one half of the necklace and unclips).

"Turn Around, Tal" Vlad puts it round Talitha's neck gently in a romantic gesture and as he tightens it fireworks bursts out

"Wow what an amazing thing you managed to pull out tonight" Tal said with astonishment.

"I needed to give you this to make up for, but I needed to give it to my mother .YOU are special to me I just needed to be connected to my family" Vlad said convincingly.

"You're worth sharing Vlad, you'll always be worth sharing, and I love you" Tal says with absolute truth. Then Talitha kisses Vlad with absolute sincerity and they share it between each other.

"You'll know that is the first kiss we've shared together, it was amazing" Talitha said with wonder. "AGREED" Vlad said with absence of a doubt.

"Let's go" Vlad said without hesitation and with a box the same size of an engagement ring and he is holding it very tight


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Erin Returns from the grave

Vlad and Talitha have just entered the entrance to the slayer guild .Vlad has been here before but Talitha hasn't and as you can manage she's weary but she was Vlad's bodyguard for nearly a year so she knows how to deal with people who threaten either her or Vlad because her father taught her who is the head of Security in the Vampire High Council. There are lots of Slayers but what she can tell she and Vlad are the only vampires there but she feels a disturbing feeling that she doesn't like at all like both Vlad and she could be in danger at any time so she is going to stay a look at and kill anyone who dares attack the chosen one or her.

"Hey Jono mate how's it being doing at the slayer's clave, hopefully it's been peaceful with the peace treaty against vampires" Vlad said hopefully.

"Vlad, what you went off the grid from the last time we met for a few months and when you come back for a few months ,you didn't stop by and then you went off the grid today and who's this" Jono said curiously

"Sorry, I went travelling mate and then I was busy at home didn't have time to stop by and then I went to the Himalayas to put something more evil then all the vampires put together oh and this is my girlfriend Talitha, Talitha Jono, Jono ,Talitha" Vlad introduced

"Nice to meet you Talitha, any friend of Vlad is a friend of mine but I get you're more than a friend". Jono said casually.

"Likewise" Talitha said with an awkward tone.

"Vlad, I have a strange feeling that someone's watching and there about to attack like when I felt when the ninja warriors in Italy were about to attack and waiting for the right moment to pounce" Talitha said with a worrying tone .

"Defend yourselves; Jono Tal's never wrong about these things" Vlad alerting everyone in the room of the room of the danger.

A fireball is fired from a column but luckily everyone in the room moved out the way so no one was either disintegrated or burnt by the fireball. Two vampires with robes and hoods flipped over and landed on their feet just in front of Vlad, Talitha and Jono and they removed their hoods and I saw Erin with her white skin with short blond hair that I got so used to when we were dating with her Vampiric teeth and Yetzi the black vampire who was daughter of Romagna who tried to kill me on the night of our blood binding.

"Erin how are you alive Malik told me that you were killed by the shadow warriors and how could you side with the vampire that forced me to turn you and Adze you died I watched you got staked" Vlad said with astonishment that she is alive.

"Well its quite simple I came back and before that they went after him probably because he was a Dracula and they were seeking their revenge on the behalf of Romagna and its quite simple why I can work with Yetzi she hates you as much as I do and Adze came back as well as me ".

"Where's Malik, Vlad" Erin demanded

"I'm sorry Erin, Malik is dead, He died when Romagna was trying to absorb the power that comes with being the chosen one I really am Sorry" Vlad said apologetically

You're both a piece of work you're doing it for power that's all, Vlad is more pure, more innocent ,more powerful then you will ever become you bring disgrace to your family name. How can you hate Vlad Erin when you loved each other the only reason he turned you was that he couldn't lose you because he loved you" Talitha said with conviction that anyone in the world would believe that she believes every word she said.

"He should have let me die when he had the chance" Erin said wickedly .Then Talitha and Erin start to fight and so do Vlad and Yetzi and its chaotic with lightening wood breaking and fireballs being fired close range which never should be done because it could dusted all four of them .At the end of the fight Erin and Yetzi flee and Vlad notices that Talitha has a cut on the face Vlad heals her with his Chosen One powers. "I'm okay, I promise, Vlad they will come back and there's no chance of reasoning they hate us even more then the Romagna did" Talitha said warningly. "I know I just don't know what I would do if you died, I wouldn't be able to live if you were dusted".

_Will Erin and Yetzi kill Vlad or Talitha .Will Vlad let Talitha know about his plan._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the Hunt for the resurrected and the Rage of Roquelaire

Mr Roquelaire busts into the slayer guild and says with such rage "who dares attack my daughter and the Chosen One".

"Mr Roquelaire nice to see you again, but I wish it was better circumstances, the people responsible are Erin my Ex Half Fang that I bit and Adze Ramanga attacked us" Vlad informed.

"Excuse me, No members of the Vampire High Council are allowed in the slayers clave, slayer clave rules" Jono's mother interrupted.

"I'm not just here as a member of the high council I'm here as a father when my daughter is attacked it is my duty as a father to find my daughter's attackers also I'm head of Security of the Vampire High Council so when the Chosen One is attacked it is also my duty to find the attackers and for once my duties as chief of security and my duty as a father" Mr Roquelaire defended.

Mr Roquelaire gets a phone call saying they've found the location of Erin and Adze and he says with determination "We've found them they're in the abandoned warehouse downtown, let's go and dust them".

_They move scene from the slayers guild to an abandoned warehouse _

"Adze Ramanga and Erin you are sentenced to Dusting for Attacking the Chosen One and attacking a daughter of a member of the High Council FACE YOUR FATE". Mr Roquelaire instructs

Vlad and Mr Roquelaire and Talitha shoot fireballs and Vlad shoots lightening and sends them all into dust


End file.
